


In Tune

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'But since their first kiss – a gentle brush of their lips three months ago at the Christmas market, with the sparkling lights around them – they’ve been taking it slow.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tune

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/133537184424/i-dont-know-what-youd-be-comfortable-with

Sleeping with Boyd just seems logical.

Sleeping in the same bed, that is. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before. Whether it was Stiles collapsing into bed with Boyd (and a few others) after a pack meeting for a cuddly nap, or Boyd slipping into Stiles’ bed frequently when he needed comfort, they’ve often slept in the same bed. 

But since their first kiss – a gentle brush of their lips three months ago at the Christmas market, with the sparkling lights around them – they’ve been taking it slow.

Boyd had invited him to a sleepover yesterday. Just to sleep. And it’d been oddly domestic, but in the best kind of way, making Stiles feel all warm and happy as he and Boyd brushed their teeth in tandem, changed into pajama pants, and slipped into bed; Stiles setting his alarm while Boyd switched off the light on the nightstand. They’d gone to sleep with their hands loosely linked together, and woken up the same way they often did when sleeping in the same bed: with Boyd wrapped around Stiles like a clingy octopus. Stiles doesn’t know why he always ends up as the little spoon, but Boyd’s warm and strong and safe around him, so he doesn’t complain.

When Boyd stirs, nuzzling against Stiles’ neck to make him squirm, Stiles rolls over, smiling. 

“Hi.”

Boyd’s dark eyes are warm, happy. “Hi.”

Stiles leans in to kiss him. The morning breath isn’t too bad – like stale mint from brushing their teeth before going to bed – and Boyd’s lips curve into a smile as he cups Stiles’ jaw and kisses him back.

They swap slow, lazy little kisses, peppering their lips with little pecks, until something just – changes. Shifts; clicks into place. Stiles knows Boyd can feel it too, in the way his breath stutters as he drags it in, the way his hand tightens, just slightly, on Stiles’ hip, pulling him closer.

“Boyd,” he breathes.

“Yeah,” Boyd murmurs, nose dragging along Stiles’ jaw. “Yeah.”

He moves, just slightly, and Stiles is already rolling onto his back as Boyd shifts so he’s on top, keeping his weight off as their bodies press together. He kisses Stiles again, deeper, lighting up his whole body with each brush of his tongue. It should be weird, to be so in tune with Boyd, knowing exactly what each other wants or needs, but it’s nice; makes anticipation tug deliciously in Stiles’ belly as he presses up into each kiss and sweep of Boyd’s hands over his skin.

He tugs at Boyd’s waistband, shoves his pants down before smoothing his hands over his boyfriend’s abdomen, smiling as the muscles clench under his fingertips. After a moment, he looks down, grinning a little breathlessly when he sees Boyd’s hard.

“Well, hi there.”

Boyd presses his forehead against Stiles’ neck, snorting. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Yeah,” he presses a little kiss against Stiles’ cheek. “Yeah, I do.”

It’s so sweet that Stiles can’t help but smile, a rush of warm affection filling him. “I love you too.” He brushes his finger along Boyd’s length. “Can I...?”

“Yeah,” Boyd grunts, a hiss whistling from between gritted teeth. “Yeah.”

Stiles gives an experimental stroke, watching Boyd’s mouth go slack. After a few strokes, he pulls his hand away to get it wet with his tongue and when he goes back to jerking Boyd off, his boyfriend gives a low, punched out moan at the slicker slide. 

It’s different from pleasuring himself, but Stiles doesn’t think he’s doing too badly; Boyd’s hips are rocking slightly into Stiles’ grip, little sounds escaping him. Occasionally, he’ll reach down to adjust Stiles’ grip or change the pace, helping Stiles to do it how Boyd likes, and each little twitch of his face or moan has Stiles biting his lip, pleasure curling in his gut. It feels so good to make Boyd feel good.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Boyd drops his head against Stiles’ neck, fucking into his hand. “I’m gonna –,” he gives a bitten off moan, hips stuttering before there’s a splash of warm wetness on Stiles’ hand and stomach.

He strokes Boyd through it until he gives a little hiss at the sensitivity, softening in Stiles’ hand. He pulls back, unable to help his smug smile as he looks down at the come on him. _Boyd_ ’s come. He did that.

“That was...” he trails off, grinning.

“Yeah,” Boyd agrees, smiling, and he tugs Stiles into a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
